Fallen
by Texas Night
Summary: The United States has fallen the last of the United States is considered the Last Hope. They have to fight insurmountable odd. Will the Last Hope be able to pull through or will the Last Hope fall. Please Leave some reviews. Rated M for later graphic chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Time: 23:56

Date: 2/3/2563

Earth

Location: Unknown

Status: Missing In Action (MIA)

Last Seen: Captured by Darkness Falls on the Last Hope's Aircraft Carrier.

Present Time

Crystal

There was someone or something growling. I was trying to open my eyes. When I managed to get my eyes open I was in a cell. There was a Darkness solider staring at me. He had a wicked smile like he had something planned for me. When de opened my cell I started to walk backwards. That's when an explosion sounded the alarms.

The soldier was looking surprised and he looked at me and bared his teeth. I just froze in place worried that he was going to kill me. When the soldier had left I had to options, escape and fight my way off the ship or stay put and wait for the certain doom that is waiting for me.

Another explosion sounded so I got up and ran out of my cell. I was hearing plasma hitting the walls and floor the cried of more soldiers. I heard another yell it sounded like the man was in rage.

I grabbed my BR55HB Rifle, my rifle was customized to my liking. It was a thirty-six shot fully automatic rifle. That's when I heard a grunting sound. I turned around and looked at the one who caused the noise… I just froze it was a General he was wearing the armor of the Demon Army. He had a Valkyrie Assault Rifle and he was just looking at me.

I started to back up knowing how many Last Hope Marines the Demon Army has killed. The only thing that was going through my head was how I was going to get off this ship.

"You must come with me… if you want to live"

He had left after he said that and I just got worried that I would be killed if it didn't go. So I ran after him.

 _Man he is fast… or am I just slow_. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him. By the time I got to him he was with other Demon Army Soldiers and they looked at me and raised their weapons at me. So I raised my weapon too.

"Stop all of you we are going to all leave from this place. You are going to take your own jet and leave, you will go back to you forsaken land and be the good little dog you are"

The General was looking at me, I could tell he didn't want to help me let alone talk to me… so I just shook my head. I looked down at my hands and they were covered in blood, blood that was come came from a previous firefight.

"General Ram we can't have her with us she's part of the last hope army." One Darkness Soldier stated.

"I don't care… there's a saying an enemy of my enemy is my friend" General Ram stated.

"Yeah so why should we care sir… we should just kill her right here and right now" Another Soldier stated.

"We needed her for answers on the Last Hope's military plans" Sargent Niko stated

"What" I stated frantically.

"There's a jet over there… take it and leave before I take my men's advice and kill you" General Ram stated.

I walked over to the jet and looked at it. It was an old F-35A Joint Strike Fighter. I found the release handle on the left side of the cockpit. When the cockpit canopy released and raised I climbed into the fighter.

"I will call of any of my air support so you can make it back" General Ram stated.

I just nodded my head and I ignited the engines. The computer was showing that I have sixty-five percent of my fuel left. I saw the general look at me. He just gave a look and pointed his gun at the waiting sky. I put my hand on the thruster lever and pushed it forward to leave the hanger.

After I had left I saw other fighters that had the Demons symbol on their wings. I started getting worried that they would come after me but they had turned back to the carrier. I banked to my left at head back to the United States or what's left of it.

Many Hours Later

"This is Bravo Lima Alpha Niner to Arcadia Control Tower permission to land. I stated

"Bravo Lima Alpha Niner you are clear to land at runway Alpha Three"

"Copy that" I stated back.

When I landed a group of people had come out to get me and to make sure that I was okay. After we had all walked into the airbase the General of the Last Hope had walked up to me and shook my hand after we saluted to each other.

"Commander Night… we had thought you were dead" General Striker stated.

"Sir the Demon Army saved me from the Darkness Army… but on the way to this airbase I saw the Unforgiven Army they looked to be preparing for a massive assault on this base along with many other places" I stated.

"We know we are the last of the Last Hope's Airforce" General Striker stated while sighing.

"Sir the Darkness army is on one side of us, then the Demon Army along with the Unforgiven Army and the Forsaken Army. We are surrounded, I think we have lost this war" I said sadly.

"SOLDIERS… do you remember how we got the name Last Hope… we got this name because we give other people like our civilians hope that there will be a day that we can live without worry" General Striker stated.

"Yes sir I know and I will be willing to die for the cause the only problem I see is that we are the only air force defense we have left" I stated.

"We have to protect everyone we have or we all will die" General Striker stated.

"I know sir" I stated back.

"For now everyone will have gear up and get ready for a big fight we will be splitting up we are only going to send one fourth of our air force to combat each army and try to hold them out as long as we can. Uhh… Commanders Night, Crosby, Jackson, Fusco are going to be our leaders for this defensive. Night you will take a team of fifteen F-36 and F-14 Tomcats. Fusco you will take a team of fifteen F-22s Crosby you will take a team of f-16, and Jackson you will take a team of A-10 Warthogs and the F-18 Super Hornets" General Striker stated.

"Yes sir" we all said at once.

"Crosby you will take protection on point Charlie in Kansas, Night you will take point Alpha in Missouri, Jackson You have Point Bravo in Arkansas and Fusco… you have point Zulu in Iowa" General Striker stated.

We all saluted and walked away from the General… we all were going to the mess hall to get breakfast before we head out. When we got to the mess hall we got into line and I just remained quiet. When we got out of the line I sat down at a table in a corner and that's when Crosby came over to me.

"Hey sis… how are you" Crosby asked.

"I'm fine I guess… kinda worried that this will be my last battle" I stated.

"Yeah I think we all are feeling hopeless right now. So do you know you will have under your command" Crosby asked.

"Yeah… I will have Private Hill, Private Bones, Private Rune, Private Harris, Private Richard, Private Wing, Private James, Private Ramirez, Private Swift, and Private Creed, along with Sargent Manning, Sargent Ford, Sargent King, and Captain Castle as my wingman" I stated.

"Yeah that cool" Crosby stated.

"Do you know who you will have" I asked.

"No… none of my guys are here in this base I have to meet them in Kansas" Crosby stated.

"Oh… hope they will follow your command" I stated.

"Yeah me to" Crosby stated.

We sat there and talked for hours… we were about to start talking about when I got capture by the Darkness falls but the alarm sounded which to us meant that we had to get to work and we all got to our groups.

When I got to the group many people looked at me and then they all saluted to me. So I saluted back to them and put my hand down that's when everything settled down. I got worried that I would say something wrong and then someone stood up.

"SPEECH… GIVE A SPEECH" Private Rune yelled.

That's when the hanger started getting loud again. That's when I saw Captain Castle walk up to me and then grabbed the microphone.

"EVERYONE SHUTUP NOW" Captain Castle yelled

"Thank you" I said while looking toward Castle.

"No problem" Castle stated.

Captain Castle handed me the microphone then turned to face the crowed. I started getting more worried that I would screw up and fail at my speech that I wrote up. That's when I saw Crosby and his team in the back and Crosby gave me a thumbs up. So I started my speech.

"Today we have to fight to survive… look to your left and your right… those are you brothers… sisters… parents… Today be fight for more than freedom. We fight to live. A man once told me before this war started. Don't ever let somebody tell you ... you can't do something. Not even me. All right? You got a dream. You gotta protect it. People can't do something themselves, they want to tell you can't do it. If you want something, go get .they want to tell you… us that we can't do it. If you want something, go get it. So today I ask you… all of you if you have a dream… if that dream is to someday live in a place without war… please raise your hand.

At that point everyone raised their hands and even Crosby's team raised their hands. After that everyone settled down and looked at me.

"I say what that man said to me… You have to fight for that dream… look to your left and your right those soldiers by you… are no longer soldiers they are your brothers your sisters. Maybe even parents. So with that we all have a dream to live free. We are going to fight for that dream and I will be with you every step of the way".

At that point I was finished with my speech. I looked back and saw that Jackson was giving his team a speech and Fusco's team was at Jackson's speech. That's when we all got to our jets Jackson's team were the first ones to take off, then it was Fusco's team next to take off. After they were out of site Crosby saluted to me and his team was off. We waited about an hour before we were takeoff from the runway. So many of us just waited in our jets.

"Commander you are clear to take off" General Striker stated.

I signaled for my team to get ready to take off. When we were on the runway we were someone in our coms saying income fighter from all directions. I looked up and saw many fighters well in the hundreds.

"Commander Night control tower says they are reading over five hundred plus enemies coming this way… you and your team need to get into the air now" General Striker stated.

"Yes Sir… fighters go… go… go" I yelled

"Commander I getting a missile lock… I can't deploy my flares-"

"Wing is down" Castle stated.

"I know we have to get into the air now" I stated.

I was the last one to get off the ground and I got behind castle and saw that he was being chased down by three enemy Mig-29s and a single Mig-29 Fulcrum that was painted red and blue. At that point I knew that the Fulcrum was the Darkness Falls Ace. I was able to take out the four normal Migs and the Ace trailed off.

"Thanks Night… I thought I was toast back there" Castle stated while slowing his air speed. .

"No problem… try to stay away from the red and blue fulcrum that's their ace pilot… if you think you can hit him you can try but don't let him get behind you" I stated to the rest of the team" I stated.

"Yes Sir" the rest of the team stated to me.

By the time I got caught up with Private Hill I was getting a missile lock and I had to move away.

"Mayday…Mayday I'm going down, I say again I'm goin-"

I looked over and saw an explosion and I saw the Darkness Ace. I started to fire at the ace and he kept dodging my bullets so I tried to lock on to him to launch a missile at him. I when got a missile lock I launched the missile and he pulled back and somehow slowed his airspeed to backflip around me.

"Crap… Castle I need your help I have that ace on my tail" I yelled through the coms.

"Mayday I'm going down fast" Castle yelled.

I heard an explosion and I saw the remnants of Castles jet on the ground while the main part of the plane was in a fire ball. I was get fired upon by the ace and then my computer in my jet started beeping signaling that I was losing fuel fast.

"Do I have any allies left" I asked.

"Commander Night this is Eye in the Sky in Control Tower we are picking up enemy bombers head straight for this tower we need protection" Eye in the Sky stated.

"Roger that… Eye in the Sky I am leaking fuel… How copy" I stated.

"Understood Commander" Eye in the Sky stated.

"Commander you and I are the last fighters protecting this area and I will give you cover to those bombers at much as I can… but I can't guarantee that you will have much cover" Private Harris stated.

"Roger that Harris… Thank you" I stated.

"I will get that ace off your tail… you head straight for those bombers" Private Harris stated.

"Roger that" I stated.

"Commander Night… Private Harris this is General Striker… I am sorry… we are abandoning the last of the United States… you need to hold back those bombers and jet while we evacuate the civilians" General Striker stated.

"Yes sir" Private Harris and I stated.

I was getting another missile lock and then the missile lock went away. I saw the ace swing back and tried to get behind Private Harris but Private Harris was able to swing around and lead him away from me. That's when I saw the ace fire a missile at Harris's plane and then a fire ball, falling toward the ground.

After I saw Harris's plane hit the ground I looked forward with tears in my eyes and I saw the bombers I started locking my AMRAAM Missile on the bombers when six of the bombers were locked on I fired. Then missile got through the stages and separated. The Bombers tried to take evasive maneuvers but failed when the smaller missiles hit them.

"Six down seven to go" I stated.

I saw six other bombers in one area so I went to that area and locked on. The computer started to ring letting me know I was locked on and I fired the missile spilt and the next six were taken down. I was on my to the last one when my radio started buzzing.

"Commander Night we are clear of the area evacuate the area now" General Striker stated.

"Yes Sir" I stated.

When I started to turn I launched on last RIM-92 missile I had left at the last bomber. The missile hit the bomber and I saw it explode. When I was about to circle around to follow the course of the civilian transport I was hit by a missile in the back of my plane. My engines were shutting down and I had not control left.

"Sir my plane has been hit… I'm not going to make it to the carrier" I stated.

"Understood… I have to tell you something" General Striker stated.

"Go ahead sir" I stated.

"I had engineers attach a nuclear bomb to your plane knowing that you would be the last one shot down" General Striker stated.

"Understood sir… It was an honor serving with you" I stated.

"Like wise. Make it count Crystal… You have made everyone proud" General Striker stated.

I turned off my radio and I put in the codes to start the detention. The computer said that it had voice donator to finish the codes. The countdown completed and I saw the words and I smiled.

"Please say the phrase on the screen" the computer stated.

"Be Human I stated.

At that time I remember a picture that I had… It was a picture of Crosby, Striker, Gaz, and me. We were happy at that time. I was pulled out of the memory when my mind went completely black.

Aboard the U.S.S Spartan

Crosby

"Today we are gather here to commend the soldiers that have fallen for our survival. The air team that protected us in Missouri… lead by Commander Crystal Texas Night. Commander Night, Private Hill, Private Bones, Private Rune, Private Harris, Private Richard, Private Wing, Private James, Private Ramirez, Private Swift, and Private Creed, along with Sargent Manning, Sargent Ford, Sargent King, and Captain Castle have fought through odds that many would say impossible to fight thorugh and for their sacrifices we get to live another day" General Striker stated

Some people started cheering while some people were crying that their loved ones were gone trying to protect them. I started to cry because I lost my sister in combat, trying to protect what she thought was more valuable than her life as she care more about the people's lives she was protecting then her own.

"What makes one a hero? If humanity did not know before, the last few decades have most certainly shown us. Perhaps the hero's most striking feature is courage - their bravery and audacity in the face of certain death - something we've become all too familiar with in recent years…Some have theorized that as Last Hope's forces were pushed further inward, as state after state fell prey to the relentless execution of the enemies genocidal campaign, some of the enemy began to question if the Last Hope's fire could ever be fully extinguished. They questioned if our stubborn refusal to go quietly into the night might ever change the course of the war, turning it to our favor. State after State our heroes stood their ground, fighting for every inch of soil even as the fallout of nuclear winter smothered the very places we had once called home" General Striker stated.

At that point I saw everyone cheering and hollering again, and that's when General Striker held his hand out to silence everyone The general was have a hard time saying his speech trying not to break down into tears.

"Winston Churchill said some centuries ago that history is written by the victors. Perhaps he was correct for his time, though one would be hard-pressed to find any true victors in the conflict against the enemies. The trials of our Great War are burnt into the surface of almost every battlefield, our states reduced to ash, once defended by a faithful few against insurmountable odds. Perhaps now it is more correct to say that history is written by the survivors, whether victorious or not. The sacrifices of this war are so numerous that time does not bear repeating them all. Countless men and women of the Last Hope fought and died for our survival, but a few of their stories have already become legend among those of us who live on."

Many marines were getting depressed knowing that they would never see their friends again. Many civilians crying because they will never see their fathers, brothers, sisters, mothers again.

"It is certain that the soldiers… our family who has died in combat to protect us are now and will always be known as heroes" General Strike stated ending his speech.

Everyone had put pictures by the names of their loved ones that was carved in a granite wall and when I got up there I had put a picture of Striker Gaz Crystal and me right by her name.

"You can rest now… you have done your part… now it's time for me to do mine" I stated walking away.


	2. War story

Chapter II

War Story

Crosby

Today is July 4. It's a hard day because of many reasons. Today we also celebrate that we came back as a nation. Although we still have the name the Last Hope. I think about how the Missouri Defense Team had no chance… how my sister had no chance.

It's been seven years since the war started but today we are having fun because the war has ended, or that's what many believe. President Zane Enders says that he has a meeting with the World Leaders. I honestly don't think that the war is over. I feel like there is an evil coming and no one will be able to stop it.

"Hey Crosby… what are you doing" Sargent Sanders asked.

"The war is not over I'm getting ready for the next battle and you can do whatever but I'm not letting my sister's death go in vain" I stated.

"Well we have to see what the politic will bring us" Sargent Sander stated.

"I guess" I stated.

Sargent Sanders had left me alone in my room. I just looked over to my shelf and saw a picture of Crystal and me. We were happy at the time. Before any of this war crap happened. Before blood was spilled on the battlefields. Before we lost so many brothers, sisters.

"Commander Crosby… President Enders is requesting your help as a body guard today… your plane leaves in an hour get your gear ready" General Striker stated.

"Yes sir" I stated back.

Striker had left and I had wiped a tear from my eye. Crystal would have loved to take this mission. She was always looking to help people. She was loyal… I guess that is what happens when you're a wolf. I myself find it hard to be loyal to one for so long. I will never know, part of being an open minded wolf I guess.

I had packed all my things and started to head to the hanger. When I got to the hanger four men in black were standing by the landing ramp of the plane. They saluted me and I saluted back to them. We all boarded the plane and I sat down. I pulled out my phone and plugged my headphones in and selected a song. Heroes will Rise is one of my favorite song.

" _When all hope is lost_

 _And there is no end in sight_

 _Lift up your eyes_

 _Heroes will Rise"_

This reminded me of a news article I read one day. It said that the Last Hope had many unknown heroes. I was reminded of the times I had with my family before the war. When the war started many of us wondered if there was going to be any sort of end. Towards the middle of the war many of us believed that there was not end of the war. Not all of us, Crystal… she was one of the few believers that felt like the end of the war was coming and she never did get to see it. I pulled a picture out and stared at it… it was a picture of Crystal, General Striker, Gaz and I.

"Uhhh… I wish it was me who was there not you Crystal" I said while looking at the picture.

"Many of us believed the war was almost lost. How did we win anyways" One of the men asked.

"Honestly I think the battle of the Missouri Airbase was a turning point. It showed that our enemy could be stop. I just wish that it was stopped at a less of a cost. Many innocent lives were lost that day defending what they believed" I stated.

"Who were you related to in that battle" The man asked.

"My sister… she was the leader of that squadron they were supposed to be a defense group on the outskirts of Missouri but they enemy somehow figured out what we were planning and attacked right after my squadron and I left. I sometimes wonder if my squadron would have stayed if they would have had a chance to survive" I stated.

"Oh… My dad was in that battle. Marcus Castle was his name" the man stated.

"What is your name soldier" I asked.

"I am Private Nickolas Castle. 37th Marine Regiment" Nickolas stated.

"I thought that the 37th was wiped out" I stated confused.

"It was only six of us remain" Nickolas stated.

"So wouldn't you be a squad… and not a regiment" I asked.

"To honor our fallen brothers we kept regiment in the name" Nickolas stated.

"Oh… what happened" I asked.

After I had asked that question, he started to look down… at that time I knew that it was bad. It looked like he was trying to hold be some tears, but then who wouldn't when they have to talk about their brothers, sisters, or any family at that point who has died in this forsaken war.

"Well it was just a mission… Operation Stalking Tiger" Nickolas stated.

Enter Flashback

Private Nickolas

 _It was just another operation, this one was in No Man's Land. We were in Arizona, we were tasked with destroying the Darkness's Naval Base. We had gotten to the base and we rigged the explosives we had gotten about two hundred meters away from the base. We pressed the trigger on the remote, that's when it exploded and alarms went off. We ran to our extraction point and little did we know they had someone amongst us who worked for them. Little did we know our commander was the one who was the spy._

 _Commander Barrett told us to hold position while he solo scouted. So we held position and waited. An hour went by and we started to get worried. When we got ready to go and look for him he came over the hill. He walked down to us and put his arm around Sargent William and next thing we did was say._

" _You all have made me very proud to serve alongside you all"_

 _As he said that he shot our Sargent in the chest. Our Sargent hit the ground and clutched his chest and then he shot him again only this time in his head, killing William. Private Campbell raised his gun to shoot Barrett and then Barrett shot Campbell in the neck then a small army of Darkness Soldiers came. They outnumbered us six to roughly about seven hundred. While taking fire we all turned around and started to run. Luckily the rest of us didn't get shot or killed. We had ran for hours and when we would think we out ran the army they came over the hill and find us._

 _We would run for days and then our Uh-60 Gunship Helicopter came in… four Apache Attack Helicopter followed behind the Uh-60 the attack helicopter started attacking the small army. The Uh-60 landed while the door gunner started to unleash bullet after bullet from his M-134D Gatling Gun and mowed down any enemy that got passed the attack helicopters._

" _Get on board Right NOW" the Door Gunner yelled._

 _Private Ryan was the first one on and started to provide cover fire. Next was Private Skyla when she got onto the Blackhawk she turned around and provided cover. Next was Staff Sargent Jasper got on and provided cover. Next was Private Ramen he then sat down on the opposite side of the gunner. Next was Private Thomas he just got onto the helicopter then it was my turn._

 _When I got on a bullet hit me in the right shoulder and Skyla grabbed me and pulled me the rest of the way up. I turned around and waited for the Blackhawk to take off. When the Blackhawk was taking off and I saw Commander Barrett came over the hill with and AT4 Rocket Launcher. The sensors in the Blackhawk were going off._

" _We have a missile Lock… Left side… Left Side" the pilot yelled._

 _Skyla was the best sniper we had. I saw her pull her L115 Bolt Action Sniper Rifle and took aim at Barrett and shot. When the bullet hit him I saw Barrett rocket launcher hit the ground and then Skyla cocked the rifle again. Only this time not showing any mercy. She shot Barrett in the head killing him instantly._

 _The Blackhawk took off and we left the area and came back to the Missouri Airbase. When we landed a medical team came to us and then while I was being patched up General Striker came to me with Commander Night behind him he was going to ask me something when Commander Night said something to him before he could._

" _Sir I just think that it would be a good idea to send up patrols just to make sure that we don't have anyone flying to close to us" Commander Night stated._

" _I understand that Commander but we do not have the resources right now… our next shipment comes in tomorrow. We should be able to send some planes up we just don't have the ammunition or the fuel for the planes right now" General Striker stated._

" _Yes sir" Commander Night stated._

" _Private Castle" General Striker stated._

" _Sir" I said while saluting._

" _At ease" General Striker stated._

 _I stopped saluting and the medics kept working. The one with the needle and thread started and went a little too deep. I jumped and she freaked out. I found it a little funny._

" _Are you okay" she asked._

" _Yeah fine" I stated._

" _Private… I need to know what happened out there" General Striker stated._

 _So I started to explain everything that happened. Every little detail… anything that happened that night I told Striker. Every time I would look at Strikers face all I saw was disbelief. Then after I was patched up I was let out of the infirmary._

 _Then the General told me that I was able to go and get something to eat. After I ate I went to my quarters and fell asleep._

 _End of Flashback_

Crosby

"Wow… that's just terrible" I stated.

"Yeah… that's why my team doesn't like getting new member" Nickolas stated.

"I would just like to keep the people I know in my team if something like that happened to me" I stated.

 **Authors Note: Okay guys I am willing to take suggestions for the next chapter. But leave reviews of how I was doing. Thank you –Tex184 out**


End file.
